2p Hetalia, an unexpected visit
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: In a world meeting 2p Poland uses 2p England's black magic to get rid of those he hates, sending them to the 1p world. Revolves around 2p: Austria, Turkey, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, Romano, Switzerland and Cuba.
1. Poland's attack

**Author Notes- Hello, before anyone asks any questions I'd like to that for one this is my first time writing a fanfiction, ever. So I'm sorry if it gets confusing or anything, also if it does please tell me! It might hurt to hear but I have to know to get better!**

** Secondly I wrote this with the intention of show casing characters whom are ignored in fanfictions I've read, which means 2p: England, Italy, America and other favorites not really a big thing in this story.**

-Chapter 1-  
In the world meeting there wasn't a shy Canada, there wasn't a loving France and there wasn't grumpy England. No because this world meeting is in a place where the streets are grim and the most of the time people who smile are insane or are inflicting pain on someone and enjoying it, this meeting is in the 2p world.

This meeting was for the most part going normal; at least normal for them, America along with other countries being violent as Belarus tries not to be noticed by her older brother. However something did seem off, countries like Romano and Belarus that weren't caught up in fights were trying to figure it out. Unfortunately they realized it to late.

Poland had smirking quietly to himself the entire meeting even though he never smiles. The meeting had really gotten intense with fighting and was full of yelling and chaos that no saw what was doing, he was reading out of a book out loud. He chanted the words from the pages as the irritation in the room seemed to fuel his words giving these sounds a rhythm. Poland looked Hungry in the eyes as put his hand out a black beam came out of his dark grey glove. Hitting Belarus, Ukraine, Romano, Liechtenstein, Cuba, Switzerland, Hungary and unintentionally Austria (who was simply sitting too close to Hungry and got hit) and Turkey (who tried to protect her).

Poland smiled proudly at himself for getting rid of those pests he hated so much, feminine people or just women in general he hated with all his fury. So he had stolen one of the spell books at England's home. He didn't know much about it but he knew they would be sent to another world where he wouldn't have to deal with their vile existence. So he did this knowing that Russia would want to do things that are worse than death to him for taking Belarus away. All of the nations had stopped fight in awe of what just happened, Russia looking like he was ready to kill everything that moves. The room was silent for a moment until a single sing song voice spoke "So that's where my spell book went."

**More Author Notes- I know it was short but there will be more soon, I promise! Also for those wonder why if he hates women characters not all of them were taken by his spell like Taiwan and Seychelles along with other female characters it's because most are under developed and I don't what they are like just normal much less 2p. Please don't kill me!**


	2. Suprised Austria

**Author Notes-** Also if you didn't realize it Poland intentionally hit Cuba, Switzerland and Romano because they are to feminine. England also is feminine but Poland already is in enough danger as it is with 2p Russia wanting to kill him and all.

-Chapter 2-  
Austria stomped out of his music room, after hearing a loud crash he when he already was annoyed after the world meeting an hour ago. "What happened?" His accent rang as he turn the corner into his living room expecting a embarrassed Hungary that had tripped and dropped something. He stopped moving. He looked at Hungary dumb founded. Realizing this wasn't Hungary. This girl on the floor had light pink hair in a pony tail tied to the side, she wore a pink dress and looked generally stuck up and annoyed. Her face though seemed to mirror Hungary's which ate his thoughts. He momentarily closed his eyes trying to just deal with the best he could. "Hungary come here!" He shouted, his was rationalizing this to be something she would know about. He opened his eyes hearing that clattering of her shoes on the hard wood floors as she located him. That's when he realized the Hungary look alike wasn't alone.  
A man was also in the room, he was glaring at the Hungary as he sat up cracking his knuckles. Hatred glowing from his eyes. He wore a military uniform that was black, it looked like it was used too combat from all the tears on it that had put back together by quality a professional seamstress. Austria on the inside cringed knowing how costly that is, this furious man looked like he had been in many wars. Earning many scars. Upon closer exception he saw this man had hair that looked like if it were washed it would be a bright orange, but it wasn't it. It was so dirty it was disgusting and looked like rust, at least that could be seen. He was wearing a captain hat that matched his uniform that only allowed his pony tail to peek out and a idiot hair to poke out from the front of the hat. It was much like his, and that's when Austria saw this mans face mirrored his own beside a few scars.

Austria gasped in shock of his own eyes, Hungary arriving to have the same reaction as he had. Austria forced his eyes to move from the copy of him to Hungary, who was trying to grasp the situation. His accent made her snap out of her trance when he said "So you don't know who they are and how they got here either?" Hungary simply shook her head in reply. A loud annoyed voice rang out from the girl with pink hair "I'm Hungary! You gay ass!" Austria's eyes narrowed on her with irritation "Where are your manners?! You're in my house! How dare you call me names in my own home." he fumed. But his anger was no where near the real Hungary's "I'm Hungary, now who are you really? And why are you here?" her grip tightened on her signature frying pan.

The Hungary look-a-like squeezed the bridge of her nose, clearly upset. "So he sent us to another universe? That sexist pig Poland!" She looked up seeing the confused faces the other Hungary and flamboyant guy wore. She stood up and patted her dress trying to keep it clean and sighed "You two are so clueless, I'm Hungary from a different universe than yours." She pointed to the man wearing a military uniform "And this idiot unfortunately is the Austria of our world." the Austria of this world eyes opened wide that this man was supposed to be him. The other Austria watched her lips move intently, as though he was expecting something to crawl out of her mouth. The pink haired Hungary paid no mind and continued "To keep things from getting too confusing you'll call us by out nick names." smirked knowing what her words would trigger "You can call him Rodger."

Rodger whipped his gun out and put it to the other Hungary's head so fast that Austria and Hungary couldn't stop him. Rodger glared at her as he made his gun click, getting ready to shoot. His voice sounded like a dulled version of Austria's accent when he spoke "Only Prussia is allowed to call me that." the other Hungary looked at the gun and smirked as she pointed slowly to her mouth making him look at her lips. "Read my lips." She said clearly and slowly and continued "Turkey was sent to this place with us. If you hurt me he will kill you. As many wars you've been in you can't beat Turkey." Rodger continued to glare at her as he lowered his gun. The other Hungary jumped when Austria's voice broke the intensity in the room as stuttered "W-what was that about Prussia?"

The other Hungary snickered "That boring ex-nation is his boyfriend. He's the one who nick named him Rodger." Rodger blushed slightly as his eye shot daggers at the other Hungary "You can call her Damsel." Damsel growled at him hatefully "You piece of shit, I hope you're reading my lips right now because only Turkey is call me that. And trust me he will let you know." Hungary side tracked the two nations making them remember where they are "Excuse me but what's all this about reading lips?" Damsel looked at Hungary still clearly angry about the whole nick name thing but then smirked "Rodger can't hear, he's completely deaf. But don't feel bad for him, he deserved it for choosing that demon Italy over that Angel child Romano and then giving him to Spain." Hungary raised an eyebrow "Was he born deaf?" Damsel's smirk turned to a full blown smile, as she fondly remembered what happened "One day that demon Italy attacked Rodger while he was asleep, he stabbed him with a knife meant for cooking in both ears before we could pry his little body off of him."

Hungary sighed because she still didn't fully understand what was going on and how could this horrible girl be her from another universe, however before the next question could come from her mouth it was cut off by the old dial fashioned phone that sat on the table. She picked it up leaving Austria to deal with the doubles on his own. The voice on the phone was so quite and shaky that she didn't believe that the Turkey was the owner of this voice.  
"You and Austria need to get away, now. Before you get killed, you need to go to someone house anyone's." Hungary was shocked with what she was hearing "Turkey what are you talking about?! Are you okay?! What's go-" she was interrupted by Turkey rambling in fear "Oh shit. He's coming. He heard the phone. Fuck. What am I going to d-" Hungary's eyes widened in horror as she heard Turkey screaming the sound of some thing crunching. She screamed into the phone trying to get Turkey to respond only to hear a woman's voice at the end of the line say "We're sorry, your call has been disconnected."

**More Author Notes-** Hello, I'm leaving it there because being evil is fun! Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story! And if you're confused with the nick name "Damsel" it's short for Damsel In Distress, because 2p Hungary constantly has to be saved. Usually is saved by Turkey, who gave her that nick name for that reason.  
Also if you have seen other 2p Austria's before you probably have noticed mine is very different from others. I have always thought that 2p Austria would hate music and be deaf, and also be very manly. (You're welcome to portray 2p Austria the same way, in fact I encourage it)  
I'll try to keep on updating for those who reading this.


	3. Cuba's intruder

**Author Notes-** Hello! Once again I have made an update to my story! I really like writing if you didn't already notice. This chapter is kind of short but that's because I'm trying to keep it so that each chapter revolves about one thing, no cut aways just that one thing.

-Chapter 3-

A incredibly annoyed Cuba cracked his knuckles as he looked at the intruder at his home. It was a man, he wore bright pink clothes that hurt his eyes just to look at. This man was thinner and paler than Cuba and freckled everywhere. His hair was a bright frizzy orange, that though it was in a pony tail was out of control. Cuba grabbed the man by the shirt who wasn't putting up much of a fight. However Cuba let go out of shock, as this intruders face looked just like his. Cuba shouted at this intruder who looked as confused as he was "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

The intruder flattened his hot pink vest that was crinkled when Cuba grabbed him "Calm down. This is all just a misunderstanding. I'm just as confused as you are. Why don't we start with each others names?" the intruder's voice was high pitched and annoying to Cuba, Cuba growled "My name is Cuba. Now I want to hear not only your name but how and why you are in my house. And it better be good or else." Cuba said in a threatening fashion.

The intruder ran his hand through frizzy pony and sighed, "Don't get hasty now. My name Cuba, I know it sounds impossible but it's true. Now I'm here becau-" Cuba went to punch this intruder as he yelled "Bullshit!" but his punch was stopped by the intruder who grabbed his arm and somehow was strong enough to send Cuba to the ground and pin him. The intruder mumbled "You short tempered, fat ass." he sighed as he put the barrel of his gun that was in his pink vest on Cuba's forehead. "I told you to have patience, and before you start shouting at me again this is self defense since you attacked me while I was talking. Which is very rude I will add." Cuba was still shocked that this scrawny man had managed to pin him that he didn't respond. The intruder continued "Now I will politely answer your questions. I'm here because of the Poland from where I'm from sent me here out of spite. That was very rude of him, I just hate it when people are rude. It sent me to your home, my guess is that everyone that his spell hit was sent to their other self."

The intruder got off of Cuba but still aimed his pistol at Cuba's head "I honestly don't care if you believe me or not, though I would prefer for you to think before you act. Attacking me before you know what I'm capable of? It makes me embarrassed to share a name with you. Oh and speaking of names, to keep things from getting confusing you can call me Red. People call me that for my hair." Cuba sat up and nodded slowly eyeing the pistol "So then, are you going back to where you came from?" Red smiled seeing that Cuba's loud voice had been hushed "First I have to make a plan, going into action without one is idiotic." he put his pistol back inside his bright vest, keeping eye contact with Cuba "What's this world's England like?" Cuba raised an eyebrow when he answered "He's grumpy, anti-social and a bad cook." Red sighed "How's his magic?" Cuba was surprised by the question, as he always thought that England's magic was just a load of bull "I've heard him brag his black magic is the best in the world."

Red nodded and seemed relieved to hear that, "We need to hold a meeting as soon as possible." he looked at Cuba who was still sitting "Start making phone calls, if you don't people will die." Red's once happy go lucky eyes turned cold "I can guarantee it." Cuba nodded his head and ran to his cellphone on the kitchen counter and immediately started clicking numbers frantically. Red just smirked and walked over to the window where the sunshine hit him, he spoke to no one specifically "Strange how on such a beautiful day these horrors are happening."

**More Author Notes-** Anyways for those who want to meet me I'm going to Kumoricon, which will be held this labor day weekend in Vancouver Washington. I'll be cosplaying Garry from the video game Ib (I highly suggest you play it if you've never heard of it or watch a walk through of it). If you're going to Kumoricon let me know in the comments! I'd love to personally meet someone who's been reading my story!


	4. Two Romano's, one Spain

**Author Notes-** Hello here's more 2p's meeting their 1p's, by the way did anyone else like 2p Cuba? I think he's really cute.

-Chapter 4-

Romano and Spain looked at the person who had just kind of appeared in Romano's house while they were eating. Neither of them had heard him come but there he was, he had backed himself against the wall into a corner in the living room and wouldn't stop shaking and looking at Spain. He was wearing a white suit and a purple scarf and had black gloves on. His hair looked the same as Romano's except blond, his face identical to Romano's except slightly lighter. Spain got down on one knee so that they made eye contact, Romano was just staring at this fearful copy of him. Romano jumped when he heard a voice that sounded absolutely terrified speak "Sp-Spain?" Spain was just as surprised as Romano by the man's voice.

Spain at this point was genuinely concerned for this stranger who knew him, he reached his hand out to the copy trying to help him stand only to have him try to back up desperately away from his hand and shocked them both when he stuttered "P-please don't hurt me." Romano narrowed his eyes on Spain wondering why this guy would be so scared of him. He grabbed Spain's arm tightly and pulled him up, Spain started to protest when Romano looked at his duplicate and spoke in a serious tone "You stay in this room, Spain and I are going back into the dining room to have a chat."

The man who mirrored him didn't look away from Spain but silently nodded. Romano dragged Spain into the dining room as Spain tried to explain himself only to have Romano's grip tighten as his way to say shut up.

Romano slammed the door that separated the dining room from the living room. He immediately started yelling Spain "Who the hell was that?! And what the fuck did you do to him?!" Spain waved his hands in front himself in protest "I didn't do anything to him! I don't even know him!" Romano glared at Spain and continued to shout "Oh really because he certainly knew you! What did you do to him?!" Spain started to look frustrated as he spoke "I swear that I've never laid a hand on him! Why don't you go talk to him, I promise you that there's a perfectly normal reason behind this."

Romano looked at Spain's hopeful eyes and groaned "I'll go talk to him. You stay here." Romano left Spain alone in the dining room and walked back into his living room, stopping mid-step at the sight of the stranger who was now standing looking into a handheld mirror making sure his hair wasn't messed up. He looked up when Romano started talking to him "So I guess your problem was only with Spain?" the stranger that looked like smiled and nodded "Yes your friend looks a lot like Spain, which is very odd because you look like me." Romano raised an eyebrow "He looks like Spain because he is Spain." The stranger froze for a moment then letting his breath continue flowing when continued the conversation "What's your name?" he said delicately as though he was talking to a doctor about someone's condition. Romano sighed "I'm Romano, you're in my house right now." The stranger put his gloved hand on face grumbled "I should have guessed" Romano looked at stranger with curiosity about the whole Spain thing still eating at him "So did Spain do something to you?"

The stranger lowered his hand and looked at Romano "Your friend didn't do anything to me, it was a different Spain." Romano glared at the stranger "There's no way there could be another Spain, I don't know what going but start spilling the truth." Romano glared at the stranger "There's no way there could be another Spain, I don't know what going but start spilling the truth." Romano said in the most threatening voice he could make. His threatening voice returned by the stranger pinching his cheeks "Aww you sound just like my fratello! You kind of look like him too." Romano was in complete shock of how was the same man that was shaking in his living room at the sight of Spain. Romano spoke despite his cheeks still being squeezed "You've been avoiding the question of what your name is and how you got here, but your flamboyant ass couldn't be a burglar. You look exactly like me and you know someone who looks like that bastard Spain that's also named Spain." the stranger had let go of Romano's cheeks "Now I don't care how ridiculous you explanation is, I wouldn't care if it had purple aliens. Not knowing what's going on will annoy me more than my fratello does."

The stranger sighed "It appears I'm you from another universe." the blonde Romano paused allowing this to sink into his other. "The Spain I have is abusive... But yours must be nice... Anyways I was sent here by my world's Poland, he used England's spell book to send me along with others to your world." Romano put both his face and groaned as his opposite continued "Now then, you can call me Francisco." Romano looked at Francisco questioningly. Francisco seemed a little offended by Romano's reaction "It's the only name that is as fabulous as me that I could think of off the top of my head." Romano sighed "You'll be staying at my house, Francisco. I can't let you be running around looking like me, it would be embarrassing as hell if someone thought you were me." Francisco smiled gratefully knowing that this was Romano's way of trying to be nice.

Romano walked into the dining room to see a very happy Spain who spoke triumphantly "Do you see I'm innocent now?" Romano looked at Spain annoyed "Yes, I now know that you didn't do anything wrong." Spain ignored Romano's annoyed voice because he was used to it. Spain hugged Romano despite his protests saying "See! I told you my little tomato!" Romano automatically replying the way that comes natural to him "Get off of me you tomato eating bastard!" Though Spain did let go he kept laughing, Romano sighed blushing a little "Would you mind leaving now?" Spain stopped laughing. And spoke with a little shock in his voice "Look I know you don't like hugs bu-" Romano shook his head and pointed to his living room "It's not because of anything did, it's just that you look like someone that scares the shit out of him. And to keep that bastard from giving me anymore of a headache I think you coming over another time would be best." Spain looked at the door to the living room seeming a little concerned "Are you sure you want to be alone with that guy?" Romano didn't show it but it made him happy that Spain actually cared. "Yes Spain, I can take care of him. He's just like my fratello."

Spain hesitantly left, going through the living room and accidentally scaring Francisco again. When the door closed Romano sighed "For once I'm glad that Feliciano is staying with Potato Bast-" Romano stopped talking at the realization that there was a gun being held up to head by Francisco "It's a shame really, that I'm going to have swear the way you swear." Romano's eyes were wide and his heart beat was fast "W-what do you mean you're going to have to swear the way I swear?" Francisco smiled "Your Spain is so nice, I'd bet Italy is also nice... Now that I see this life there's no way I'm going to let it slip through by fingers. Understand?" Romano's eyes looked at the window quickly and then darted back to Francisco "I-if you shoot me Spain will hear it. He'll come here an-" Francisco interrupted him extinguishing any hope with his words "I'm afraid not, this gun has a silencer." Romano spoke desperately "I-I'll scream-" Romano sentence was cut short when Francisco when pulled the trigger. Romano fell to ground and saw Francisco get down on one knee so that he could see him as his sight started to go dark. The last words he heard was "No, you won't."

**More Author Notes-** I'm so sorry Romano! Oh god his fans are going to kill me! (And by the way for anyone who was wondering, yes I referenced Hetaoni)


	5. Belarus's follower

**Author Notes-** Did I mention this would have character death in this? It's too late now but yes, people die.

-Chapter 5-

Belarus looked outside her window in disappointment, it's foggy out there which makes stalking Russia and just going in general so much more difficult. She hates the fog, it only seems to bring trouble for her. She sighed in defeat, after being at the world meeting she still couldn't just relax. She got up and walked into her bathroom and started to put a black bow in her hair that matched her dark dress, when a sudden scream made her fingers slip and the bow turn back into ribbon. Belarus grabbed the scissors that were next to the sink and charged upstairs to the source of the noise. She found in her bedroom a girl that looked so out of place it was laughable.

Belarus's bedroom was filled with dark colors; except for the splashes of color that would be dead sunflowers Russia gave to her on her birthday and she refused to throw out, pictures of Russia and dried blood that stained some of the walls. And there on Belarus's bed was a girl in a pink dress with white lacing which over all looked like one of her dresses except in different colors. Her hair which was blond like Belarus's but a few shades lighter than hers had a bow in it, the ribbon was white and very lacy. If it wasn't for the fact the girl wouldn't shaking she would look like a over sized porcelain doll. The strangest thing is that her face was just like Belarus's.

Belarus walked over to the girl who seemed too scared to even try to get away. Then put the sharp end of her scissors to her neck, earning the girl's attention when she spoke "How did you get in here? I was next to the door and you obviously didn't get in through a window." the girl didn't say anything. She just stared at everything with a confused face, Belarus sighed "Do you know England? He's a guy with really bushy eyebrows." the girl looked at Belarus and spoke with a soft voice "Y-yes! I know him." Belarus withdrew her scissors from the girl's neck and groaned "That idiot most likely is responsible for this, he most likely meant to send you to hell but screwed up again." the girl shook her head "No it wasn't him, I remember Poland using one of England's spells at the world meeting. A black beam hit me and some of the others."

Belarus looked at the girl confused "But that can't be right. Poland isn't brave enough to do something like that, and I was at the world meeting an hour ago and I didn't see that." the girl returned Belarus's confusion with worry "But I'm sure that's what happened! I remember it so clearly! Canada wouldn't stop yelling as usual, England was offering people cupcakes, Italy snapped at Germany and hurt him again, everything was going as it normally would!" Belarus had stopped breathing for a moment as this girl described how the world meeting went and how it was normal. "I think I know the spell that he used." the girl jumped up from Belarus's bed and hugged her "Oh thank goodness! That means you know how to undo it, right?" she said gratefully.

Belarus who was now very uncomfortable fought her instinct that were to kill this girl for touching her out of pity "Actually, no I don't.". The phone started to ring and the girl let go of Belarus "Well it's a start." the ringing continued as Belarus squeezed the bridge of her nose, the girl catching her attention through the annoying ringing "Aren't you going to get that?" Belarus shook her head "No, in case you didn't notice my hands are full with you already." the answering started "Hello, this is Belarus. Leave a message at the beep." Belarus's eyes widened at the voice on the end of the line "Belarus, please help me! This woman that looks like me is going to kill me! I don't have much ti-" at this point Belarus had ran to the phone when something stopped her sister had stopped speaking. Belarus worried by the sudden stop in her sister's plea picked up the phone "Ukraine?! Ukraine?! -" before Belarus could break the phone with her shouts at the phone someone spoke "Shut up." they sounded like Ukraine accept colder and meaner. Belarus brace herself for the last thing she wanted to hear "Your call has been disconnected."

Belarus looked at the girl trying to contain her wrath that wanted to kill everything that moves "What would your Ukraine do in this situation?" the girl looked at Belarus confused "What do you mean in this situation?" Belarus growled not in the mood for this girl's innocence "If she random was in a place with someone who looked just like her but was her opposite. What would she do?" the girl stuttered stuttered "T-that depends on what the place she ended up in is like, if she were in a mansion or a place with expensive things she will be calm for at least a little bit. However if she were at a place of say a poor person's home she would be so disgusted that before she even knew what was going on she would attack whoever she decides is the most despicable." Belarus sighed and sat on her bed letting this entire situation sink in. The girl spoke timidly "W-what's your name miss? When you were on the phone you started to shout my sister's name." Belarus could tell that the girl already knew "It's Belarus." girl's knees gave out making her fall to the ground still looking at Belarus "I...I see..." a look of shock her face.

Belarus got up and walked past the girl to her dresser, she picked up her car keys. She put them in her black purse and walked over to the girl "Hey you-" the girl looked up and smiled "You can call me Doll.". Belarus offered doll her hand "Okay then Doll, I need to know if you want stay here where it safe or come with me to my sisters home." Doll took her hand and stood up with a optimistic aura surrounding her when she spoke "I'll come with you, maybe if I stick with you I'll get some of your strength." Belarus rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs and through the front door with Doll right behind her. When Belarus opened the door Doll gasped looking at the fog that was so thick that Doll grabbed Belarus's hand so that they didn't get separated "How lucky we are!" Belarus who would have to drive through this fog shot at Doll with her lips "How exactly are we lucky?" they reached Belarus's car and Doll sat in the passenger seat next to Belarus who was starting her car when Doll responded "Because fog is like a blanket put over the city. Everyone stays home with their families and not many bad things happen on the streets when it's foggy. The fact it's foggy today must be a good omen!"

Belarus shook her head as she pulled out of her driveway and mumbled "A good omen is certainly different from what I would call it."

**More Author Notes-** Yeah Belarus's opposite isn't as eventful as others but I like her.  
I can't wait for Kumoricon! I swear if anyone who has been reading my fanfiction is there I will lose my mind!


	6. Liechtenstein's imposter

**Author Notes-** Hello, my updates might not be as fast as they were. This is because I'm now juggling two stories, a convention and soon school. But if you like this story then you should read my other story, it's a hetalia fanfiction like this one. (Casually advertises self)

-Chapter 6-

Switzerland was sitting on his porch polishing his trusty pistol, the world meeting had stirred up his anger. He was mumbling to himself complaints when he heard his little sister scream. "Liechtenstein?!" Switzerland yelled running into his home, holding his gun tightly. Switzerland looked around wondering which room to go when a voice that sounded like Liechtenstein's accept much bolder spoke "She's in here numbnuts." Switzerland ran to Liechtenstein's room where the noise had come from. He slammed the door open ready to shoot whoever it was that was insane enough to even touch his sister only to see two Liechtensteins. One was smirking devilishly in a military uniform with a gun to the others head. The other was in the same dress Liechtenstein had been in earlier and passed out, the only thing making her sit up was that the other girl was pulling her hair so that her gun was right next to her temple.

Switzerland pointed his gun at the imposter that wore a military outfit "Let her go." he growled. The imposter looked at Switzerland and sounded exactly like Liechtenstein when she spoke this time "B-big brother please don't. If you do anything this lady will blow a hole in my head."

Switzerland froze unsure of what to do "You imposter." he growled at her, she returned this by pressing the gun against Liechtenstein's temple. Switzerland was internally screaming seeing how helpless Liechtenstein was at that moment. The imposter spoke sounding more like the way she did earlier "Drop your gun or see your little sister die. Your choice." Switzerland glared at her as he slowly put gun on the ground. Switzerland tried to keep a calm demeanor though he was in complete panic on the inside "Just don't hurt her."

The imposter looked at him, a little bit of surprise could be seen her face. She let go of Liechtenstein's hair and threw herself onto Switzerland, pinning him to the ground. He tried to knock her off but she put her gun to his head making him realize how much of a life or death situation he was in, the imposter smiled "I'm going to keep you alive and torture you." she said in a cheery voice. He tried to reach for his gun as she grabbed a wet cloth out from pocket, then putting it over his mouth and nose. Chloroform. He thought as he tried to hold his breath desperate to grab that gun. It was when his vision had grown dark that his hand reached the gun. It was too late.

*Time skip*

Switzerland woke up feeling awful, and could barely keep his eyes open. Focused his energy into figuring out what was going on. He was in a dimly lit room, with wooden floors. He saw a familiar sword leaning against the wall. "The basement." That's what he meant to say but was muffled by the gag in his mouth. He then realized that his arms and legs tied to a chair with barbed wire so that if he moved at all he would get even more hurt.

He heard footsteps and readied himself for the imposter, to see a face just like his stare at him. The look-a-like a wore a smile but his eyes looked so in pain, he wore a pink and purple sweater and designer jeans. Switzerland couldn't help himself but try to speak though it only came out as loud muffled words because of the cloth in his mouth, the mirror of him covered his mouth hushing him. He spoke in a whisper "I can get you out but if I do you have to something for me. You have to kill that imposter as you call her. I don't care if she acts or sounds like you sister, I want her dead. Do we have a deal?" Switzerland nodded slowly trying to keep himself from getting hurt by the barbed wire.

The man's smile became more genuine as he used his pliers to cut the barb wire carefully avoiding hurting Switzerland the best he could. When he was done with Switzerland's arms and working on his leg Switzerland asked trying to keep his voice down "Where's Liechtenstein?" the man didn't even move his eyes when he responded "Your sister is upstairs, though I don't know much beyond that." Switzerland was unhappy that he didn't know Liechtenstein's situation but he would just have to find out anyways "And how long was I out?" the man looked up at Switzerland as he cut the last piece keeping him down "About six hours."

Switzerland stood up and could tell the drugs were still in his system, but still he grabbed his sword that hadn't used since he and Austria were friends and looked at his look alike and said sternly "Thank you." before going up the stairs cautiously. He looked around not sure where he should start looking and thinking of Liechtenstein went up the stairs and headed to her room, odds were high that she wouldn't be there but he needed to be sure. And to his surprise it looked like she was. There was someone wrapped in a blanket crying in the corner and the sniffles sounded like Liechtenstein's.

Switzerland tried to sound calm when he spoke but the truth was that he was beyond alarmed with fear for his sister's condition "Liechtenstein?" he took a step closer to her as she curled herself deeper into a ball. "D-don't look at me." Switzerland could hear his heart pound as asked the question "What did she do to you?" Liechtenstein's voice choked on a sob as she tried to respond "II...I" she sobbed as she raised one her arms the her dress should have been covering "I'm not clean anymore..." Switzerland stopped breath as let the meaning of her words come through. He glared at erist that had cuts on it from a struggle.

Switzerland stormed of the room not caring if the imposter heard him, held the sword in his hand tightly. His adrenaline fighting against the effects from the drugs. He stomped down the hall wondering where the imposter was when out from one of the doors he had passed came out the very person he was looking for. He turned around the wrath in his eyes reflected in his words "You...You raped her!" ran at the imposter swinging his sword, she dodged his attack and shot him in the knee. He fell down to one knee and glared at her as she spoke "I like to say I gave her surprise sex." She aimed her gun at his head "I'm afraid my plan to keep you alive and torture you has been canceled. I have no choice but to kill you."

Switzerland closed his eyes bracing himself for the bullet, but no bullet came. He heard his attacker scream and looked up and shock washed over him. The same scissors that Liechtenstein had used to cut her hair were now bloody. His attacker's throat was slashed as the body fell to the ground giving him a good look at Liechtenstein, who had one hand on the blanket which was the only thing covering her up and the other hand was holding on to the scissors so tightly it was cutting her. She just stared at the body that looked just like her "I feel so... dirty." she sobbed.

She didn't flinch when she felt cold metal be pressed against her neck. Switzerland looked in horror he saw the man that looked just like him pressing a knife against Liechtenstein's neck. It looked like he was about to kill his precious sister. He cried out "No!" the man that looked like him looked at Liechtenstein, his smile so warm you would never think it was because he was about to kill. He spoke in a sing song type voice " One Liechtenstein dead. One to go."

**More Author Notes-** SAD THINGS EVERYWHERE! Poor Switzerland just can't get a break. *Sigh* Why do I do this to myself?


	7. Turkey's suffering

**Author Notes- **Alright the wait is over. Here's Turkey after the world meeting.

-Chapter 7-

Turkey looked around his house making sure everything was where it should be before starting to undress. And though it sounds strange he actually took off his shirt without taking his mask. He's able to do that at this point because of how uncomfortable he feels without the mask on. World meetings are such a pain, he thought to himself as he put on his purple robe.

He picked up his 1999 flip phone and thought about inviting Japan over, before hearing a large crashing sound. Without really thinking he shoved the flip phone into his pocket, wondering who had the guts to break into his house. He grabbed his handgun from his underwear drawer "Whoever that was you've got some nerve!" he yelled as he adjusted his mask while walking. Hungary had gotten into his house once and attacked him, but that was when she was young and foolish.

He stormed out of his bedroom looking around for where the noise came from when he heard a voice that sounded like his "_**Da ne?**_" it sounded colder and harsher than his voice. Turkey followed the voice down the stairs walking through the living room and to his kitchen where the noise had come from. And stopped breathing.

In his kitchen was a man that looked like him, but wasn't him. His pants were baggy and both of the knees had blown out, and his shirt was a tank top that had red stains that looked like blood. It was his face that had shocked Turkey so much. It would have looked like his, had it not been for the blood and scaring. His skin had been carved into making a permanent mask in the same shape Turkey's was in. You could see that every time the skin started to close and heal itself it was carved into again. It was such bloody horrible mess and it was on a face that looked just like his.

Sadly though Turkey has been through a lot he wasn't prepared for this horror and started shaking visibly, he pointed his gun trying to get a good aim but his hand wouldn't stop moving. "Get the fuck out of my house." Turkey said trying to banish any fear from his voice, but the truth was that he was so horrified that this person could've walked out of his house and never be seen again and Turkey would still be emotionally scarred for life. But the horrifying person didn't do that, he looked at Turkey's shaking hand holding the gun and glared, wrath in his eyes "**Where's Hungary?**" Turkey looked at the person confused. He started to walk over to Turkey without any fear of getting shot "**Where is she?**" Turkey shot at him. However his hand shaking so it didn't take much effort for his intruder to move out of the bullets way.

Turkey started back away as this horror that looked like him approached him, he stuttered "S-she's not here, you and I are the only ones here." Turkey's heartbeat pounded loud and hard. He was having a hard time keeping it together in the face of something so terrifying, the bloody man growled "**She has to be here! We were both hit by those black beams!**" the man quickly walked over to Turkey who was so confused and scared that he had stopped moving. He leaned over Turkey making some of his blood drip onto his face which only contributed to his fear "**I don't like that you hide your face. And I don't like people who hide the truth. So how should I deal with you?**" he took the gun out of Turkey's hands which were shaking.

Turkey got caught in his throat as he tried to keep himself from tearing up from fear. He forced his legs to take him away from this sight, he ran through the living room and up the stairs. Without really thinking he ran into his bedroom and locked the door. Adrenaline pumping through his veins he tried to figure out what to do, he could hear the attacker walking up the stairs. It was too late to leave the room, but his room had no windows or ways to escape. He was weaponless, and it was hard to think straight.

He heard loud thumps in the hall and the voice that was like his but colder yell "**Where is she?! If she's not here you better take me to her or else!**" despite as pathetic as it may have looked he opened his wardrobes doors and stepped inside then closing the doors and trying to keep as quiet as he could. He tried to listen to what was going on but his own heartbeat was so loud he could barely hear the man's steps.

Things were quiet for a few minutes, Turkey took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He grabbed his cell phone out from his pocket, though he knew he should have called 911 he called Hungary. It wasn't like he and Hungary got along, after all for years they tried to kill each other. But his sense of right and wrong wouldn't allow him to just mind his own business when a psychopath was hunting Hungary. Please pick up, he thought as though phone started to beep. Hungary picked up giving him a little sense of relief, "You and Austria need to get away, now. Before you get killed, you need to go to someone house. Anyone's" his fear was shown through his voice as he tried to keep it down.

Hungary's voice boomed through the voice loudly making him flinch "Turkey what are you talking about?! Are you okay?! What's go-" though Hungary didn't seem to hear it the bedroom door had been knocked down making Turkey started rambling out of pure fear and though his voice didn't show it he had started to cry "Oh shit. He's coming. He heard the phone. Fuck. What am I going to d-" an ax cutting through the wardrobe interrupted his words and made him scream in horror. He dropped the phone and wood from the door fell on it, crushing it.

Turkey looked at his attacker, completely defenseless without the ability to call 911. Tears ran down his cheeks as his attacker took the mask from Turkey's face, then leaning in so that his lips nearly touched his ear "I hate it when people hide things from me." Turkey sobbed "I-I can take you to Hungary's home. Sh-she should be there." his hopes were that Hungary had listened to him and left the house and from there he could make a plan. The man moved so that they were face to face "**Yes you will help me get to her, one way or another.**" he took a step back, and raised his ax "But I can't risk you running away again." he brought the ax down cutting into Turkey's leg.

Turkey screamed in pain and clutched his leg that now had an ax lodged into it, he sobbed as the man took the ax out. He groaned "**It didn't cut through all the way, I'll have to try again.**" Turkey cried something but it was muffled in his sobbing. Turkey's tear filled eyes could only show him blurs but he could see the blood that seemed to cover everything. His attacker raised the ax again aiming it at where he had previously hit, Turkey braced himself. The ax came down and before it hit he heard someone scream "No!" and though they were too late to save his leg he had never felt so much relief. Turkey's relief was overcome with the pain he felt, he could not help but continue to cry in pain and fear.

The monster that looked like him turned his head to the doorway where Japan was standing, though he was charging at him katana pointed at him. Japan stabbed him in the chest, tackling him to the ground. Japan ripped his katana from the monster's chest violently and turned his head to his friend, Turkey still in the wardrobe that had been cut apart by the ax. Japan ran over to Turkey, though he never really would show emotion Japan was making an exception for this. Japan looked at his leg that looked like a complete mess trying his best to keep himself together. Turkey turned his head to him allowing to see his unmasked face which was covered in tears and blood, and smiled. "Teşekkürler." he said before he passed out from the pain.

Japan took out his cell phone trying to keep himself from crying at the sight of his friend like this, he called 911 and tried to explain the situation in the the best way he could. He told them that Turkey called him, he heard him scream and since Japan had been at Heracles's (Greece's) house when he got the call, he went straight to Sadiq's (Turkey's) house. When he got there he was being attacked by a man with a bloody face and scared face. Japan stopped the man by stabbing him and now he looked to be passed out on the floor, making a puddle of blood. When he hung up being told an ambulance would be there soon he looked at Turkey, and realized that if didn't do something his friend would die. Japan got up and ran out of the room looking for where Turkey would keep his first aid kit. When his cell phone rang he flinched, he felt like his head was going to explode from how loud his heartbeat was already. He stared at the phone for a moment, unsure on to pick it up.

He held the phone to his ear as he searched for a first aid kit, before he could say anything Germany's voice came through the phone "Hey Japan, there's been some kind of emergency and so we're holding an emergency world meeting. Do you know anything about it?" Japan felt somewhat happy that Germany was asking him because that means whatever has happened in Turkey's house with this intruder that looked like him wasn't happening at Germany's. "I-I don't think I'll be going to the meeting." As hard as he tried he couldn't hide the emotion and panic in his voice and Germany noticed it, "Japan?! Are you okay?! Did something happen?!" Japan knocked things over as he searched frantically "T-Turkey was attacked."

Germany once again yelled into the phone "Who did it?!" Japan simply sighed in relief, he found the first aid kit under the bathroom sink. He marched back to Turkey's bedroom one hand holding the first aid kit and the other holding the cell phone. "A-a man with terrible scars on his fa-" Japan silenced staring at the bloody spot where Turkey's attacker had been. "Japan?! Japan?!" Germany yelled on the phone getting no response, Japan looked at the wardrobe. His heart was racing. Turkey was there, but he had turned very pale.

He heard the ambulance pull up as he started to cry, men ran into the house. Japan spoke meekly "In-in here." they ran into the bedroom at first they looked over Japan seeing some blood on him but then realized that he was looking at Turkey who was far more injured. Two of the men ran over Turkey trying to carefully take him out of the wardrobe without making him bleed anymore, one of the men shouted "This man has gone into decompensated shock!" the two men both were trying to help Turkey to the best of their abilities. One man grabbed Japan's arm which Japan was too mentally exhausted to protest and guided him out the house to the ambulance.

Japan thinks the man was trying to say things of comfort but all the noises were just blurred together.

Translations-

Turkish

Da ne?

Means "What the hell?"

Teşekkürler.

Means "Thanks."

**More Author Notes-** And so old phones that don't break easily save the day. But seriously Japan is so emotionally scarred by this. If you don't understand how Japan was called it was Turkey's phone when it was hit by the wood. It hit some of the buttons and ended up going into contacts and calling Japan.


	8. Emergency World Meeting

**Author Notes- **And so the madness continues. Also I know that the flight would take longer than 5 hours however the story wouldn't work if I had it much longer.

So my computer has been very glitchy, so my father decided he would "fix" it so now my computer has more bugs than before and he got rid of both Firefox and Google chrome making it so that I only have internet explorer. I can't say at this point how fast I'll be updating.

-Chapter 8-

Red looked at the streets of England in awe; things were calm, peaceful and clean though now it was dark. Cuba looked at him confused by how amazed he could be over what was normal to him. They were arriving at the world conference building in England, which Cuba wasn't sure who would be there. Though he did tell them that it was an emergency it's incredibly difficult to get someone to show up when you can't even say what's wrong, after all no one would believe him if he told them that there was another him from a different universe here. He himself didn't really believe it but his top priority was to keep himself from getting killed, so he did what Red told him to.

So after the 5 hour flight (which was the most expensive thing Cuba had done in a long time) they were in England. As they entered the room where the other nations were waiting Cuba braced himself for the worst, he opened the door and almost all the nations in their chairs. England was the first one to speak up "Alright what's this all about?" Cuba hesitantly moved to the table, which allowed them to see the thinner man behind him. Red smiled as closed the door behind him "To be blunt, it's about the people who don't belong here. I'm one of them. I from an alternate uni-" America stood up interrupting Red's sentence and looked at Cuba "Dude, you're telling me this is your _emerg_-" Red whipped his gun out and put it to Cuba's head "Have patience, I'd like to at least have a chance to explain everything without partaking in any kind of fight." America glared at Red as he sat back down.

"Did Belarus, Ukraine, Austria, Turkey, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Switzerland or Romano show up for the emergency meeting?" Red said, now having the entire room's attention. There was a silence of people looking around to see if they simply weren't counted, finally England answering with a defeated "No." Red sighed "Do you know their whereabouts?" there was a pause in the room. Germany's voice broke the silence "Yes, I spoke with Japan on the phone briefly. He said that Turkey was attacked by a man with terrible scars on his face. Both Japan and Turkey have been hospitalized from what I've heard." "And the others?" Red asked. America shook his head and sighed "They didn't answer their phones."

"What?!" Cried Spain who couldn't contain himself anymore, "But I was with him right before I got the call!" Red's eyes met Spain's "Was there someone that looked like this one except blonde?" he said as he gestured with his free hand to Italy. Spain nodded reluctantly. Red stood still for a moment, it looked like he was thinking next action through carefully. "Call him." Red said finally. Spain stuttered "Y-yes." he pulled out his cell phone and called Romano. "Put it on speaker." Red said looking somewhat curious, he continued "The other Romano would never answer the phone if he knew it was you." the phone beeped a few times and then went to voice mail.

Red looked at Italy who looked very nervous "Now take out your cell phone and call him." Italy looked at Germany slightly scared as took out his phone and dialed Romano's phone number. "Put it on speaker." Red commanded once again. Italy did so obediently, allowing everyone to hear the phone beep. "...Feli?" Italy smiled nervously upon hearing his brother's voice "Hey fratello! Are you okay? Why aren't you at the world meeting? Vee~"

"I'm fucken' busy! Some guy that looked like me showed up at my house while Spain and I were eating lunch. Right after Spain left the guy just flipped out and said something about you Italy! I've been looking for him but I want you back home tonight Italy." Germany interjected worried for his friend "But I can protect Italy-" "Mind your damn own damn business potato bastard! I'll take care of my family and take care of yours!" the phone yelled back at Germany. There was a pause and Italy ended the conversation "Okay fratello, I understand. I'll be home after the meeting." his brother said before hanging up his end of the line "I'll have food ready for you when get here." Italy looked at his phone a little surprised.

"He always makes me make the food." Red sighed "That was the other Romano." Italy shook his head "But that can't be. His voice was my fratello's and he talked like him too. It has to be him." Red rolled his eyes "If you are trusting a voice then would die very fast." his voice sounded just like Cuba's. Everyone had froze in shock. Red who was the only one unfazed went back to his normal voice as he spoke to Italy "You must very weak since you that monster's opposite..." he turned his head to Spain "You'll go with Italy to his house. If the other Romano is there or on the loose as the person on the phone said than you are the best protection, our world's Romano is scared to death by our Spain. By simply looking like him you should have him cowering in a corner." Spain shivered by how accurate this Red was.

"Now that I've helped your Italy stay alive may I speak to you without having a gun to his head? My arm is getting tired." All the nations stared at him still shocked about the whole voice thing. "Y-yeah." America stuttered, he tried to stomp out any fear from his voice but wasn't successful. Red started to blush as he looked at America and put his pistol back into his vest. America who has never been good at understanding what is going on with other people nervously asked "Is something wrong dude?" Red's face became flushed "It's just that you look just like my Alfie." England repeated Red's words out of surprise. "Alfie?!" Red started to look very flustered "Y-yes. The America of my world. It's a shame his brother is such a jerk." Red sighed before continuing. "He wasn't sent with me to this world."

Red stuttered as he turned his head away from America "A-anyways that's not important." America was still trying to understand everything, as he was bad with this kind of thing. "England, you have to find a spell that will send us to a different universe. Specifically ours." Red commanded, getting back into his authoritative spot. England exclaimed "What?! But that could take months, no years to do!" Red glared at him "You're friends don't have months, some may not even have days." England stiffened feeling the pressure. Red looked at Poland who was completely petrified "You need to get to the best hospital you can get to as soon as possible." Poland jumped out of surprise "Like, what?!" Red sighed "Everyone's destiny's are connected to their other self. Say if I had shot the France of this world in the head, in the other world odds are high that one way or another my world's France would die at that exact same moment."

France shivered by his name being used in that context. Poland looked at Red as panic ate away at him "But why am I in danger?" Red looked at Poland sympathetically. "Right now I bet in my world Russia and Prussia want nothing more than to kill Poland, and even if England were to send us all back at this moment you would still be in grave danger since we ourselves aren't exactly thrilled about this." he sighed "If it wasn't for the fact that I feel the need to think before I act I myself would have attacked you just so that I could get rid of the other one without as much of a struggle." Poland covered his mouth as he sunk into his chair. "Like, I am totally losing my cool right now." Lithuania put his hand on top of his "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Red turned his attention to France who was still stuck on the whole destiny's being intertwined with their opposite thing. "But if killing me would kill my other self then what would have happened if you shot Cuba." Red shrugged "I don't know, as much as I've learned over the years I haven't the slightest idea on what would happen."

A soft voice that was barely above a whisper spoke "Why don't you go to my place Poland? Things are peaceful at my country and the hospitals are very good." Poland screamed "I-it's a ghost!" Red looked at the quiet Canadian who seemed relieved that someone heard him, even if they called him a ghost. He politely smiled "I'm not a ghost, I'm Canada." Red glared at Canada, a different Canada or not his anger was not something that he could hide easily. "You should go with him, it's most likely your best chance to survive." Lithuania looked at Canada. And tried to be as polite as he could "Hello, my name is Lithuania. Um I know we just met but may I come with him? I don't mean to be rude but please." Canada blushed as he wasn't used to so much attention. He rubbed the back of his neck "S-sure." he said quietly.

"Prussia and Russia should get to safe places as well, after all Poland isn't an idiot. He'll probably be trying to kill them as they try to kill him." Many glances went to Prussia who was being unusually quiet, Germany looked at his brother with a worried look "He been like this for a couple hours now." Red turned to him trying get a good look at him. Prussia had one hand over face and the other arm the table, "The awesome me just doesn't that great right now." Red looked at Prussia with concern "That's because of your 2p. Right now he's most likely not acting like himself. He being loud and energetic in reaction to his boyfriend being taken away."

Red looked around "Where's your Russia?" China finally spoke after being silent for so long "Russia is missing." he sounded very worried. Many nations looked at Lithuania expecting him to say where he was, Lithuania sighed "I have no idea what's going on with him, after the the meeting I went to Poland's place." Lithuania's darted around the room. "Where's Estonia and Latvia?"

Red squeezed the bridge of his nose "What a bloody mess."

**More Author Notes-** I'm sorry about these random pairings that seem to just appear. They just tend to happen as I write, I never really mean for it to happen.


	9. Meanwhile in the 2p world

**Author Notes- **This chapter actually wasn't really planned I just wanted to comply to what some of my viewers wanted to see, which was what going on in the 2p world. If there are any more requests please feel free to say so in the reviews! By the way this chapter is much more action packed than others ones so I don't know if it's going to be very good.

Also this entire chapter is in the 2p universe so for the sake of my sanity I didn't write 2p before each character's name because I assumed you would understand quickly that there isn't any 1p nations there for me to really need to specify about.

Lastly I should say that if you remember how my 2p Austria was different from how others designed him? Well that can be said about some of my other 2p characters as well.

-Chapter 9-

"You...Son of a bitch!" Russia yelled at the top of his lungs making all of the dazed nations snap out of the shock. Everyone had been registering what Poland had just done when Russia jumped up from his chair tightly holding his trusty pitchfork. He swung it as hard could at Poland who saw it coming but didn't move fast enough to dodge, a loud clank rang in the room. Poland looked surprised at the Italian who's knife had just saved him "Don't misunderstand this. It's not like we're friends now or anything. I'm just helping you because you got rid of my fratello." Italy hissed at Poland as he glared at Russia. Russia's frown turned into a crooked smile, which smiling in general was rare for him. "Get out of my way, friend!" Russia growled mockingly.

Italy twisted his head to Germany "Get Poland out of here!" Italy commanded. Germany wasn't really strong, both physically and mentally. However he was well known for how he was so used to Italy beating the crap out of him that he could be used as a living shield. Germany grabbed Poland's wrist and ran to the door dragging the surprised Poland along. "Oh hell no!" The typically silent Prussian shouted, making Germany flinch but keep going. Prussia stood up and sprinted to Germany before being tackled down by Japan. "Dumbass." Japan snickered at Prussia who was glaring at Japan who had pinned him down. Japan smiled triumphantly as Germany and Poland ran out of the room. Russia kicked Italy making his knife slip and allow the pitchfork to impact him. The pitchfork ripped through his uniform and stabbed through his chest, but he didn't utter a sound of pain much to Russia's dismay.

"England!" Russia barked as he ran past the Italian who had fallen onto one knee, "Righto!" England chirped despite the chaos that surrounded him. England skipped from his seat to the door smiling brightly as he followed Russia after Germany and Poland. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Canada shouted as marched after Poland as well. Even though Canada wasn't attached to anyone who had been taken, he just simply felt the need to be apart of this. "Wait a second dipshits! We're still having a meeting!" America shouted at the unruly countries only to be ignored by most.

Spain kicked Japan in the chest, hard enough not only to make his body go flying and release Prussia but also make him cough up blood. His black slicked back hair with silver root matched his pale complexion. He looked Japan who was coughing with his against the wall and spat at him "Arrogant drama queen. You'd better fix this or else you'll be taking mi perra de's place." Japan glared at him hatefully. Prussia stood up "Thanks." he quickly said to Spain before charging after the group that was tracking Poland and Germany.

Germany looked behind him at the mob that was following the two of them and tightened his grip on Poland's hand. Poland knew that he was quite lucky that out of all the people to run away with he Germany, who is a master at retreating. He pulled them into an elevator and forced the door to close which made them hear Russia scream as his pitchfork hit the door. Poland was about to push the button that would take them to the front doors when Germany grabbed his hand, "They're expecting us to do that." Poland ripped his hand away from Germany's "Than I'll just fight them!" Poland fearlessly barked. Germany shook his head "No. Italy wanted me to prolong your life, and if that was Russia out there than when I see him he's not going to be in a forgiving mood." Poland looked irritated but didn't fight back when Germany chose what floor would be safest.

He pressed the third floor button, Poland looked at him questioningly "Do you know what you're doing?" Germany nodded his head "Yes, on the third floor there's a window that leads to the dumpsters which are typically open. We'll jump in and be fine." Poland sighed having a feeling he already knew the answer to his question "And why do you know this?" "I take naps there." he said bluntly. Poland wasn't the most cleanly person but he couldn't help but be amazed by how disgustingly dirty this lazy coward could be. The doors finally opened and Germany grabbed Poland's hand again and pulled him down the hall, Germany ran through the maze of corridors with confidence. He stopped suddenly making Poland bump into his back. "This is our stop." He said as he opened a large window that was staying on the wall only because of a ton of duct tape. Poland looked at the window that match all of the other broken ones "Are you sure about th-" Germany pushed him through the window before he even finished his sentence. Which Poland glared at him as he fell and grabbed Germany pant leg, forcing him to go down before being ready.

They both fell into the dumpster safely, though Germany had started giggling while Poland mood had turned sour. "You idiot! What would you have done if I had screamed? You would be dead meat!" Poland quietly scolded Germany, who was still laughing "Don't worry about anything. Everything turned out fine." Germany smiled care freely at Poland. "Don't you understand the situation you're in? You'll be killed if they even see you for helping me!" Poland continued despite Germany's words, "You need to lighten up! Sure you're in a mess but you rid of the people you hate! And without even trying you've gotten Italy's help! Sure people might die, but I honestly don't care. I've been able to live this long haven't I?" Germany gleefully chirped as he clumsily climbed out of the dumpster. Poland sighed in defeat, as he both wasn't the talkative type and found it pointless to fight a fool. Germany offered his hand to Poland who stubbornly ignored it as he tried to maneuver around the trash, and ended up falling out of the dumpster. His feet hit the ground hard but surprisingly he was crouching down and looked like he hadn't messed up at all, "Will you at least let me help you up?" Germany asked as he once again offer Poland his hand. "No." Poland said as he stood up on his own.

"Fine then be that way." Germany chuckled making Poland irritated and wonder why he didn't get rid of him as well. Germany took off his hat which allowed his messy unbrushed hair to be free, he then grabbed Poland's black captain hat right off his head. "What are you doing?!" He asked feeling incredibly annoyed, "We've made it out of the building but we're not free yet. We're still in England's territory. You'll have to blend in with the crowd." Germany said promptly. "And what about you?" Poland asked while Germany took off his dirty brown jacket that he always was wearing and never seemed to wash. "I can't leave yet, I have to go back to Italy." He said before unbuttoning Poland's black trench coat "Hey!" Poland yelled as his cheeks started to blush, he felt exposed very easily even if he was only taking off a coat. "Your jacket and scarf make you stand out in this place. So I'm taking them off." Germany cheered making Poland turn red by how he phrased that. Poland was so winded that he didn't fight when his coat was taken off along with his scarf. Germany handed him his signature jacket and hat "Please put this on." he politely commanded. Poland looked at the hat and jacket questioningly and then looked at Germany "You'll blend in better this way." Poland sighed and put on the hat and stared at the inside of the dirty jacket before giving up and deciding just to get it over with.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Russia's voice yelled making Poland look around wondering where he was. "Now Ivan there's no need to swear." England's voice cooed, "Don't worry they left from the front of the building and think we're long gone." Germany's once happy go lucky and care free whispered in Poland's ear with all seriousness. Poland looked at Germany with concern "Why? Why would you stay at such a dangerous place for someone who hurts you so much?" he whispered, he had never felt scared for himself but fear at that moment what Germany's future held. Germany turned his head down at the ground for a moment before answering, "I put up with him because he continues to put up with me." he then lifted his head back at Poland "I know you want to fight but first you need to establish safety for at least a moment. Go down that alley and past the regular beggars..." Germany continued to give him directions that lead to a crummy motel where he can stop and get a grip on the situation.

Germany pushed Poland toward the alley "Please get going." Poland glared at Germany for a moment before starting to run through the alley, he muttered as gritted his teeth "**Ty idioto**."

Germany exhaled glad that he was able to get someone as stubborn as Poland to do as he said. He looked at the building wondering how he was going to get back in there without getting himself killed. "Where is he?" Germany jumped from surprise. He snapped his head to Prussia who was giving him a death glare. "Oh shi-" Prussia interrupted Germany's words by tackling Germany to the pavement. "You dumbass! I knew you would be here like the dirty rat you are!" Germany struggled and tried to worm his way out of Prussia's grasp but it was futile. "I should have killed you! But instead I showed mercy and just kicked you out! I was so sure that Italy was going to kill you that I got careless!" Prussia leaned in on Germany so that his lips were right next to his ear. "Sollte ich das Problem beheben, dass gerade jetzt?"

Translations

Spanish

mi perra de's

Means "my bitch's"

Polish

Ty idioto.

Means "You idiot."

German

Sollte ich das Problem beheben, dass gerade jetzt?

Means "Should I fix that right now?"

**More Author Notes-** About what Russia said earlier with the whole "friend" thing, Italy like all the other nations wanted to be his friend. Russia never really had any interest in friends, he prefered being alone. With only the exception of Belarus and England.

**IMPORTANT:**So I don't know how much I going to be able to update for awhile, the reason for this is not because of school or because of the convention. No, it's because of a creepy pervert I may have to testify against. (Hate my life) So chapters may be posted slower for a while. Sorry.


	10. The Perfect Mix

**Author Notes- **This chapter is much more slow paced than the others. Not a lot of it is particularly important to the plot, a lot of this is fanservice to myself. I made sure not to have anything beyond fluff but in my opinion 1p Belarus x 2p Belarus is adorable. (Sadly no else sees it.)

-Chapter 10-

Belarus turned the corner violently making Doll squeak, which though she would never admit it she found it absolutely adorable. Doll looked at her wearily "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Belarus nodded her head, not looking away from the fog. "Of course I know where I'm going. This is my country!" Belarus growled, Doll simply smiled in reply making Belarus blush. "So what's your sister like?" Doll asked as she turned her head to the window next to her, "Well...She's...Different..." Belarus started. "She's a crybaby, she loud, oblivious to things around her, a clutz and a idiot. I sometimes yell at her for getting too close to our brother, but even so she would still be nice to me. Even when she saw how scary I act she still tried to care for me the best I she could." Belarus paused for a moment thinking of how many of her sisters tears could have been prevented if she would be as caring as her sister was.

"She's a hard worker, though as many hours she works she always seems to be in debt. She would sometimes come home covered in dirt. She's innocent and kind and pretty and-and she's the only sister I have." Belarus spurted as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She felt like her emotions and regrets were strangling her. "I like your sister..." Doll's voice was just above a whisper, she looked out the window which was nothing but white from the fog. Belarus glanced at Doll sympathetically, "Do you like your sister?" she asked cautiously.

"Our relationship...is a strange one." Doll closed her bright orange eyes that clashed with her outfit. "You see my sister is someone that many don't like. She's high class, everything must be perfect for her. And she loves money, but getting dirty was not an option. She would make her money as a expensive prostitute. I remember when we all lived under the same roof she would tell me to steal all the credit cards and cash out of her customer's wallet while she..._kept them busy_. Of course I was always to scared that I might be caught and back out nearly every time. She would get angry when she found out that I had failed her once again and she would smack me. I remember having to lie to my brother about the big red mark on my face later that night." _She sounds awful_. Belarus thought as squinted her eyes in attempt to see any traffic lights.

"However... I also remember how elegant she is. Especially whenever she had a customer, she walks like a lady. Her back arched, with perfect balance. She could be drinking wine and never spill a drop. She's like a swan. And she's also incredibly strong. While I was a crybaby about the wars and what was going on she took it in stride." Doll paused as she opened her eyes "Now do I like her?" she paused unsure what to say to directly answer that question "I admire her. But where does admiring someone turn into liking someone, and where does liking someone turn into loving someone?" she asked more to the fog than to Belarus.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Belarus unsure if she was supposed to answer such a complicated question. "I don't know. I don't know if you like your sister. And I don't know if your sister likes you." Belarus's pale compilation contrasted by her cheeks that had turned a bright red as she continued, "But I like you. I don't know if that matters to you, but I like you just the way you are. I don't think you're a crybaby, I think you are stronger than her. You took her abuse and defended her, that takes far more strength than not showing people your reaction does. You weren't scared to steal, you knew what was right and what was wrong. You didn't disappoint her, you saved her from committing any further crime. As I said I don't know if she likes you. I don't know if she realizes what she has but I know that I like you. I know that you just showed up in my life and are already a dear..." Belarus shook her head bashfully as she ended her sentence "...f-friend.."

Doll jumped in surprise when she called her a friend, "F-friend?!" Belarus looked at her saddened "You're scared of me?" disappointment could be heard in her voice. "N-No! Of course not! It's just that..." Doll hand over her eyes before continued, "Many people become my _friend_. But it always turns out that they wanted my money but found me so pitiful that they didn't attack me...As for others that said that they would be my friend I would prefer if they had just taken my money. You see there are people that don't like my big brother, and they see how much he loves me. So to get a reaction out of him they would go to me." she bit her trembling bottom lip. She took a deep breath "S-so I just don't like friends." she opened her hand noticing that they weren't moving anymore. "Are we ther-" Her sentence stopped by Belarus who had just hugged her.

Belarus put one hand on Doll's back and one on her head, "You don't have to hide your tears from me." Doll sniffled before burying her face into Belarus's shoulder. Her tears ran down on to Belarus's dress as she quietly sobbed. Belarus ran her hand through her hair trying to soothe her. Doll pushed herself away from Belarus and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm sorry. Right now you need to get to your sister and I'm distracting you." Belarus shook her head, "It's okay. I'm the one who stopped the car." Doll moved her arm so that her tear stained eyes looked straight into Belarus dark blue ones. "You're so honest about your feelings, I wish I could be more like you." Doll said making Belarus blush, "Trust me, I'm normally not someone you want to around." her voice sounding flustered as she shifted the gears. The car started to roll when Doll furrowed her brow, "I know we only met today but to me you seem like someone I'd always want to be with."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Belarus shouted while looking into the abyss of the fog "I'm antisocial, possessive and frightening. I say mean things to just about everyone but my brother, who is also scared of me. When England is trying to summon a demon _I_ show up. I'm violent person that's a control freak. I'm...I'm not someone you want to be with." she finished. "I'm a crybaby. I cry whether or not it's for myself. I reject my brother's attempts in showing me his love. I see how much he means it, that it's not a joke, but still I crush his feelings. I'm weak and many take advantage of me, and I _let_ them. I talk more than I should and I let my possessions and people I love slip through my fingers into some other country's hands. I disappoint those around me." Belarus made another sharp turn and Doll ended up leaning on her. "...About what I said earlier...Let's call each other..." Her face turned bright red before finishing "...s-soul mates..." she timidly. She was used rejection from her brother but for some reason she was terrified of Doll finding her disgusting for saying that.

"...Yeah..." Doll said as she thought about it, "I like that!" she her voice sounding very girly. The car stopped and Doll looked around, realizing that they had driven out of the fog. "Is something wrong?" She asked as she wondered if Belarus was going to show her affection again. "We're there." Belarus said as she quickly unbuckled her self and jumped out of the car so fast she didn't even take her keys out of the admission. "Ukraine?! Ukraine?!" Belarus shouted hoping for some reply. Her eyes quickly ran through the fields and didn't see anybody there. She looked over to the small shack Ukraine called her home nervously, the door was wide open. _Please be okay_. She thought as cautiously walked to the shack. She poked her head through the door while preparing herself to fight Ukraine's opposite. Chairs were toppled and the table had been flipped. Things were torn and ripped all around the room. Belarus could faintly hear someone sobbing. "Ukraine?!" She shouted desperately, she ran into the house and looked around for where the crying could be coming from.

She stopped for a moment when she saw the blood trail, her hands turned into fists. She normally was fearless but at the moment she was terrified. She followed the trail hesitantly, she almost didn't want to see what was at the end of it. "S-sister?" She asked again as she saw that it was leading to her bedroom. The sobbing was much clearer now, she knew that in the bedroom it had to be Ukraine crying. Belarus braced herself before just walking through the doorway and through the blood. Her body trembled. "Сястра?" She said as she looked down at Ukraine who had both hands tied behind her back to the bedpost. She was covered in blood, you could easily see that her stomach had been cut through. Her mouth and chin were covered in a mix of blood and tears.

Belarus got down on her knees (more or less because she felt like she would pass out at any second) and put her hands on Ukraine's shoulders, "Sister? Can you hear me?" she asked as Ukraine continued to cry. Ukraine looked at her as her tears continued to travel down her face. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to help you." Belarus said trying to shake out the fear that covered her like blood covered Ukraine. "D-Doll! Look for a phone!" She commanded before whipping her head around and realizing that Doll wasn't with her. Looked at Ukraine and tried to calm her nerves "Don't worry. I'm going to be right back." but her fear still could be heard through her voice. She stood up making blood drip from her dress, she ran out from the room as she called out. "Doll?! Doll?!" Fear that she may have been attacked like Ukraine was twanged at her thoughts. She stopped when she passed by the front door and looked outside. Her car was gone.

Worry that she had been taken hostage rang in her mind but she forced herself back to Ukraine. She ran into the kitchen and retrieved a knife then sprinted to Ukraine. Ukraine continued to sob as Belarus cut her ropes. "Ru- Ru- Ru-" Ukraine repeated then coughing up blood. "Ukraine!" Belarus shouted in surprise from the blood. This time she screamed letting Belarus see her tongue had a large piece cut off "Rus-" she screamed in pain and her hands reflexively covered her mouth. More tears came down from her eyes. "Russia? Is that what you're trying to say?" Belarus asked hoping that she could stop her from hurting herself any further. Ukraine nodded desperately.

_Please no_. Belarus thought. _Not him too_.

Translations

Belarusian

Сястра?

Means "Sister?"

**Author Notes-** If anyone knows of a actual 1p x 2p Belarus story please tell me in the reviews. I would be so happy.


End file.
